Gaiaku Uchiha
Zyeta Uchiha (安永イータ, Yasunaga īta) is an S-ranked Missing-nin from Konohagakure as well as an ex-member of the Uchiha Clan who has become renown for obtaining the genetic powers of both the Kaguya Clan and the Yuki Clan. He is known presently as a member of Genesis. |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=July 28 |deceased state=Alive |clan=Uchiha clan |age-part1=21 |height-part1=172.72 cm |weight-part1=82.1 kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=S-rank, Missing-nin |nature type=Earth Release, Fire Release, Ice Release, Lightning Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Yang Release, Yin Release, Yin–Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Ice Release, Shikotsumyaku |ninja registration=0088314 |academy age=8 |chunin age=10 |affiliations=Konohagakure, Akatsuki, Genesis |shippuden=No }} Background The Prelude Born and raised in Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan, Zyeta was well taught to hone his prowess in Fire-styled ninjutsu, and after having activated his Sharingan at some unknown point was trained to be physically fit to manipulate its associated buffs to his fullest advantage. He continued this training until the age of 7, when his parents entered him into the local academy, of which he graduated a year following his enrolment. He was placed into an unknown squad, and completed a number of fairly difficult missions due to his skills as a shinobi and as the village was in distress due to war. At the age of 10 he passed the Chūnin exams, and the following year became a Jōnin. He then murdered his best friend, having learnt about the Mangekyō Sharingan, and heightened his prowess by a wide gap; following the aftermath he became a leading figure within the Uchiha Clan, having evolved his Sharingan at such a young age. He also began to conduct a mass of experiments to further improve on his abilities and to transplant the DNA of his fallen foes, and eventually even that of the long-since-deceased into his own. Many years later he made his return to the limelight as a member of the Akatsuki, although many of his predecessors were left to wonder at how he joined up with the organization when possessing such power as he had in the past. The answer even to this day remains unclear. The Akatsuki Whilst a member of Akatsuki, Zyeta's body was experimented on by Montoro, of whom managed to successfully implant the DNA of the Kaguya and the Yuki without killing him. As a result he had gained the ability to manipulate his skeletal structure, as well as complete access to Ice Release techniques, not to mention those associated with the other two components of wind and water. He battled with Kakashi in a frozen ice-field and unlocked all forms of Susanoo, starting from its larvae state of a skeletal embodiment to gaining muscles and skin. He then warped Kakashi and himself to a deserted down of ancient origin and further developed Susanoo to wear a layer of armour, causing it to physically resemble a yamabushi, and also founded the Sword of Totsuka. In the aftermath Zyeta obtained Kakashi's Sharingan eyes, in turn gaining the ultimate power of the Uchiha. Following the mysterious death of his partner, Kakashi, Zyeta had been partnered up with the shinobi known as Siegfried; it is a known fact however that the two coincidentally got on quite well with one another. Genesis When the Akatsuki was disbanded by its founder, Zyeta rejoined the latter when Genesis was established. He had been considerably inactive in movement, only creating several ice swallow familiars to scour the skies of Konohagakure as to observe the events below from a remote location. In addition to this Zyeta had also on behalf of his superior, formed the alliance between the organization and Iwagakure. At some point during his membership, Zyeta has partially acquired the powers of the Rinnegan. Abilities As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Zyeta possesses the powerful Kekkei Genkai known as the Sharingan, as well as its evolved form, the Mangekyō Sharingan. From implanting Kakashi's eyes into his own eye-sockets he has obtained the ultimate power known to the Uchiha, the "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). He has also unlocked all transformations of Susanoo, his own being an exact replica of Itachi Uchiha's, where it wields both the Yata Mirror and the Sword of Totsuka, it's physical appearance resembling a yamabushi. He has also implanted the DNA of multiple Kaguya Clan members and a member of the Yuki Clan, thus granting him the usage of their respective powers: Shikotsumyaku and Hyōton. Possessing an expansive chakra pool and battle knowledge worthy of merit, his experience and current standing in the ninja world has led him to be dubbed a figure better left alone. His usage of the Shikotsumyaku has greatly improved over the years, he also possesses many Hyōton techniques in his arsenal, each one serving a more practical purpose than the next. The Mangekyō Sharingan has granted him three techniques: the ability to form inextinguishable black flames in an instant from nothingness (left eye), the ability to teleport at the speed of light and absorb opponents into an alternative dimension (right eye) and the ability to summon an ethereal avatar (both eyes). Through collaborating the abilities of his left eye and both simultaneously, he has been granted access to Blaze Release. Since he has obtained the Rinnegan, he was forced to remove his left eye into a surgical jar containing Amaterasu in order to access its powers. As a result he cannot access Amaterasu, Blaze Release, Susanoo or the weapon attached to it, the Sword of Totsuka. He keeps the jar contained within his pocket dimension. Personality A veteran of the battlefield and once a leading figure of the Uchiha Clan, Zyeta is very much a reserved individual, only speaking when necessary and when a conversation is initiated by another. He appears sarcastic at time, although it has been shown this attitude was just existent to provoke his enemies into a rage which would later result in their deaths. Appearance 201104011021Zyeta.jpg|Zyeta prior to obtaining the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Fbvf.jpg|Zyeta in his youth. Zyeta has spiky black hair and onyx eyes. He wears red metal armour over a black jumpsuit as his casual clothing. He has black hair extending down below his waist and matching-coloured eyes to boot. When he was a member of Akatsuki he wore its standard regalia - a traditional forehead protector with the symbol of the Leaf imbued in its centre, a black cloak that bears red clouds with its interior is red in color. The cloak was knee length and had a high collar, underneath it his casual gear was worn. Stats Trivia *Zyeta's casual theme is Diver ~ Diver 2 by Haga Keita. *Zyeta's battle theme is Saigo no Chikara by Haga Keita. *His appearance bares similarities with that of Uchiha Madara, in that they both bear almost-identical generic traits, and that they both wear red-plated armour. *Zyeta's favourite word is "war" (戦争, sensō). *According to the Naruto databook: **Zyeta's hobbies are mocking pre-existing peace and then destroying it to fuel the fires of war. **Zyeta wishes to establish order through whatever means imaginable. **Zyeta's favorite foods are Dango and Ramen, while his least favorite food is Tofu. **Zyeta has completed 214 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 54 C-rank, 75 B-rank, 53 A-rank, 11 S-rank.